the beginning of the end
by foundsunwolf
Summary: eren Mikasa and their parents were in the car when suddenly the titan burst out of the woods and attacks two cars behind them. A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUND I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. The Beginning of the End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own shingeki no kyojin or anything else affiliated within this story.

authors note: as many may know I use the copy and paste way to upload fanfiction in another words I write it as I go. last time I tried to upload this story there was an error so now I have to do it all again. that said this is my first attack on titan fanfic that I have done. so please leave a review and correct me if I got anything wrong for it has been a few months since I have finished watching the series, or better yet just leave your thought on the story. that said on with the story.

Mikasa and Eren were both sitting in the back seat of the car talking whilst also listening to the parents discuss a news story they had heard earlier that day. the particular story they were discussing was about a team of scientists who had found a brand new species living on a deserted island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle, completely unaware of each others presence we knew very little about them except they were very tall ranging from 13 meters all the way to 20 meters and had a large increase in the strength factory. the situation was the exact same for them, all they knew about us was learned through a terrible mishap, a scientist getting a little to close to one of the giants... and getting eaten. yes all they knew about us was that we tasted good.

they decided to stop talking about such trivial matters so they wouldn't scare the kids. so they started listening to Mikasa and Eren talk and started thinking how they were very much in see, Mikasa and Eren were not really brother and sister, Mikasa's parents got murdered when she was just eight years old. **(Flashback - Eren POV)** We walked up to the house my dad was giving his monthly checkup to. when he opened up the door he stood in awe and told me to go get in the car. I silently peeked around his side and saw the most horrifying sight I had saw in the nine years of his life. a blood stained room with two bodies, a male and female, on the ground. I nodded and and went to sit in the car whilst my dad walked back down the mountain to get the cops. when he was far out of sight I looked in the glove box and grabbed the knife he always kept in their and went to search for the daughter my dad had told me about. I searched through the woods and finally found a house I hid the knife in my back pocket and knocked on the door. a man answered and through the crack between him and the door I saw a girl around my age in a blood splattered dress beaten and tied up on the floor. I started to fake cry and told him a story about me being lost. he took the story and invited me in and when he had let his guard down I stabbed him in his heart. his partner stood there slack jawed as he fell to the floor in a pool of blood and as I pulled the knife out of his heart. after the man had finally dies his partner charged at me but I smoothly side stepped it and stabbed him in the back. I quickly made my way over to the girl and cut the ropes. she sputtered and ask me how I did that. I told her that in this world its kill or be killed. she then slowly said there were three of them. by the time I had processed what she said I was slammed against the wall with the sound of the knife skittering across the floor and a cold rough hand on my neck. I slowly turned my head to the girl who had picked up the knife and was staring at it in awe. I barely found the breath to tell her to help me.

**MIKASA POV**

I stared at the knife in my hand and thought about running. then I remembered how he had helped me and the words he said. "In this world, its kill or be killed." so I slowly got up with the knife in hand and ran to the man choking my rescuer, and stabbed him in the back, blood spewing and soaking the parts of my dress that didn't already have my parents dried blood on them. the man fell to the floor releasing his grasp on my rescuer as they both fell to the floor. I ran to my rescuer as he got up. by then we already heard the sirens outside and he told me to give him the knife. I gave him the knife as we walked out into to flashing lights and the night sky. everyone stared at us in awe as we walked out and they saw the kidnappers bodies behind rescuer , who I later found out his name was Eren, told me I could come to his house and stay with him and his parents. and that was the end of that.

**CURRENT TIME REGULAR P.O.V**

As they were talking they heard a commotion behind them. they all looked behind them and saw the new creature, recently named a Titan, burst out of the woods and take out two of the cars behind the. the creature had been captured by the scientists for testing but must have escaped. right after that, an army squadron, that must have been chasing it, jump out of a car and start attacking it. no matter how many bullets they would shoot at it, it just kept raging on. then they made their first shocking discovery, one soldier threw a grenade and blew it's head off. all the soldiers celebrated but then shortly after it's head simply just... grew back. all the soldiers stood there in awe as it slowly got back up and started rampaging once again. then they made their last discovery with this titan. one soldier had snuck up behind it and climbed up its back with a sword. hoping to sever his neck made a big slice right on the nape of it's neck. it let out a giant roar and fell down in a heap of steam. they watched in awe as it's body burned up in a pile of steam until nothing was left.

completely forgetting about their trip Mikasa Eren and their parents decided to just go back home. it appeared that the only way to kill a titan was to sever the nape of it's neck, and the best way to do this was with a sword.

they thought it was over but little did they know, the titans were slowly learning how to swim and make their way to France. but by the time Germany would get this news France would already be destroyed. when they finally got the news they decided it would take the titans a while to get to Germany and started build three giant sections around one part of Germany and leaving the people that didn't come to that section section unprotected. I guess Eren and Mikasa and even their best friend Armin were lucky they were in that section already. and so three years later after the wall was already a good 120 meters high the titans came and could not get inside the wall Germany had won this war but the worst was yet to come. so happened the beginning of the end.


	2. The Next Day

disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin or anything affiliated within this story

NO AUTHORS NOTE STRAIGHT TO THE STOOOORRRRYYYY!

the day after the attack everyone was celebrating their victory they had achieved that no one else had. they did the impossible, they beat the titans. the streets were full of people drunk on their own happiness, dancing around, talking to their friends and overall celebration. amidst all of this there were three kids sitting and talking to each other by the river running through the middle of the town. all of a sudden the youngest out of all three jumped up and announced he had to go. so the short blonde haired boy dressed in a light blue jacket (if you haven't figured it out Armin.) disappeared in the crowds leaving the other two kids sitting there alone. they both stood up and started to walk away to. they made it back to their house and their mother almost screamed with joy. "Eren Mikasa where have you been? Me and your father have been worried sick, we thought you'd been kidnapped!" Mrs. Yeager yelled. Both the kids said In unison "We've been with Armin." the two young kids looked at each other and blushed. their mother's face suddenly softened when she saw this and laughed. after that little exchange all their mother said was "dinners ready." they sat down ate dinner and watched TV. after watching about two hours of TV their father looked at his watch and told the kids to go to bed. Mikasa and Eren and split at their separate bedrooms. (EREN POV) I walked into a room of simplicity. The walls were mostly barren except for a few certificates for outstanding achievement. I sighed and jumped onto my bed and quickly drifted off into a dream of a world where there were no titans and everything was perfect. I woke up with a jolt and looked over to my digital clock 12:00 it blinked brightly. I laid my head back down and attempted to go back to sleep until a few moments later I heard a light knock on my door. I got up from my bed with an irritated sigh and opened the door to find Mikasa standing there looking down. I gave her a puzzled look and she said " I had the dream again." she said sadly. I sighed and told her to come in. I reached over and flicked the light switch. lately Mikasa has been coming to my room at night with a dream of watching her parents get murdered again. I sat down on the edge of my bed as she sat down beside me. I looked over and she was looking at the floor. she quickly looked up and apologized. I smiled softly at her and told her she didn't have to apologize for anything. I told her she could sleep here tonight. she looked at me with a worried expression." what if Mr. and Mrs. Yeager misunderstand." she said quickly. I told her it would be alright. so we went to sleep.

We woke up the next morning and looked over to see mom standing there with a horrified expression. My eyes went wide and I started yelling." NONONONONO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK MIKASA HAD A NIGHTMARE AND I TOLD HER SHE COULD SLEEP HERE TONIGHT." I watched as my mothers expression softened as I listen to her say " as long as nothing went on it's fine." my face went red and my eyes bulged out of my head as I watched my mom walk back down the stairs I sighed and laid my head back down on my pillow just about the time Mikasa woke up and said "what's with all the ruckus?" I simply told her that mom had just walked in. "WHAT!" she yelled as her eyes went wide. "It's fine I explained what had happened to mom." as I said this I saw Mikasa's face soften. "whatever I probably don't want to know the whole conversation. I'm just going to go change, I'll see you downstairs." I watched as she walked out the door and into her room across the room. I did the exact same. I changed, went downstairs and was immediately greeted by the smell of bacon and sausage. and saw mom and dad already sitting there eating. I walked over fixed my plate and sat down and started eating. we went through breakfast without a word exchanged and me and Mikasa went to meet Armin. we met up and exchanged what had happened after we went home, but we decided to leave out the embarrassing part of what happened this morning. and that was the end of that.

sorry for short chapter it is like 1:30 in the morning where I am and I am tired of typing. so hoped you enjoyed and next chapter will be longer. **BYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**

**HAVE SOME COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::) **


End file.
